Syzygy
by Moonstone 04
Summary: [Xenosaga] Late in the night, chaos wants to teach KOSMOS something new... [chaosxKOSMOS] [Complete]


Syzygy   
by Moonstone 04  
---

Author's Notes: This is something I've wanted to write ever since I first saw Grand Ronde, finally got around to it. XD I am among those who believe that KOS-MOS is much, much more than simply an android, and that is reflected in this fic. (If you want a clue, you might want to investigate the title. ) Also, I'm very aware that chaos isn't human, but keep in mind that this is from KOS-MOS' POV. 

The song I used in here is "Dance with Life (The Brilliant Light)" by Bryan Ferry.

---

"You don't have to do that. One of the droids will take care of it."

KOS-MOS looked up to see chaos standing on the other side of the kitchen counter. Strangely, she had not heard him enter the room. This unusual malfunction in her sensors only seemed to happen when chaos was nearby. Except for the first time, it always happened when she was alone with him. She had once suspected chaos of somehow hacking into her systems, but diagnostics showed no evidence of any tampering.

"I can complete this task with 98.8799 greater efficiency than any droid currently operating on this ship." KOS-MOS informed him. "There is no need to summon additional assistance to this location."

With a small hop, chaos sat on the counter. "You're really proud of what you do, aren't you?" A quick search of her emotion module told her that the smile on his face meant he was teasing her.

"I am an android. I can not feel emotions such as pride. However, I am programmed to adapt to any situation."

"So dishwashing is something you expect to be able to use in battle? And waiting tables? Those don't seem to be practical skills for a battle android."

"These activities have applications in my programming."

Leaning back on his arms, chaos lifted his eyebrows at her. Emotion module registered several definitions. Doubt. Tease. Flirt.

In the flash of an eye, KOS-MOS smashed a plate against the sink, and held the sharp edge to chaos' throat. He didn't flinch, but there was a hint of surprise on his face. That was satisfactory.

"I have gained greater control in manipulating delicate objects. If I were to accidently lose a weapon, or malfunction, I must be able to use what is available. What is available, will not be built to my specifications."

chaos smiled like he wasn't the slightest movement away from having his throat slit. "I see. Then, what if I could teach you a better method?"

"What is this better method?" KOS-MOS withdrew the broken plate, and placed it on the countertop with loud clack. "Tell me."

"I can't tell you." chaos slid off the counter. "I'll have to show you..."

"Show me."

"...down in the hangar." chaos finished softly.

"Yes. Once I finish with the dishes, I shall join you in the hangar." KOS-MOS set her attention back to the bubbly water. Just then, the kitchen door swooshed open, and there was the sound of a droid rattling in. 

"Why wait? Nightingale can finish up for you." chaos said, referring to the droid. "C'mon, let's go." With a glance over his shoulder, he headed out the door.

KOS-MOS looked to the droid, then back to where chaos had been. "Very well." Immediately, Nightingale rolled over to the sink and plunged into the water. It was an inefficient machine, but it would do for now.

Somehow, chaos managed to reach the hangar before she did. He was already waiting in the middle of the deck when she arrived. Strange, considering that she had departed the kitchen mere seconds after he had. It was dark in the hangar, as it usually was. The Elsa crew used minimal lighting on the lower decks to conserve energy. 

KOS-MOS' sensors told her that they were the only two present in the hangar. Since the ship had entered its night cycle, the rest of the ship's occupants were currently asleep. Even the droids that frequented that area of the ship seemed to be absent. Other than the noise of the engines, the only sound was the constant metal impact of her feet with the deck as she approached.

"Now, you will show me." KOS-MOS ordered, standing before chaos.

"With pleasure." chaos smiled, taking her hands. 

Whatever this technique was, it was very strange. KOS-MOS watched as the silver-haired young man dipped to one knee almost reverently, his head bowed. When he rose again, he came very close and placed one of her hands to his shoulder. With that freed hand, he held her hip.

KOS-MOS looked down at his hand, making sure he didn't attempt to disarm her.

chaos laughed softly and moved his hand higher up on her back. "I won't try anything. Just relax and follow my lead."

"Are we going somewhere else?" She could not see how they would get anywhere in such an awkward postion. Also, there was an unknown interference in her system, creating a minute slow down in her functions. Running internal diagnostic...

Slowly, chaos began to sway, taking KOS-MOS along with him. He was pressed closely against her now. The sensors near her ear could feel his warm breath whisper almost too quietly to hear. 

"...someday."

Unable to logically deduce the meaning of this statement, KOS-MOS remained silent.

In doing so, she became increasingly aware of just how unnaturally silent their surroundings had become. Perhaps one of the crew had awoken and disengaged the engines for maintenance. She considered checking the bridge, but decided it was not an urgent matter. 

There was something fascinating in chaos' rhythmic motions. It was simple for her to keep in step with him as he guided them across the floor. She understood now that he was dancing with her. But although her memory held this information, she was not programmed for this activity. Regardless, it somehow came naturally to her.

As she focused on their graceful sweep across the hangar, she became aware of something else. Amidst the silence, there was but one rising sound. Or at least, her sensors were registering it as a sound, despite the lack of auditory data. The frequency was really more of a vibration. It was coming from chaos.

Her sensors were surely malfunctioning again, even if her previous diagnostic had reported no problems. More than likely, chaos was just humming a song, and she was not perceiving it correctly. This line of thought broke as he suddenly swung her away from him.

It was unexpected that someone of his size could move her that easily. Leaning back and still holding onto her by one hand, he smiled knowingly at her. KOS-MOS stared back, feeling the hum become increasingly distant. Somehow, this was distressing her systems.

Almost as if he had become distressed himself, chaos' eyes grew suddenly dark. In one effortless movement, he pulled her back into his arms. She fell back against him so quickly, that she was sure it had been too much, even for chaos. Feeling herself begin to fall, she reached out and put her arms around his neck. Then everything stopped again, and she was no longer falling. chaos' arms were tight around her waist, and he was dipped over her.

Realizing that for some reason her eyes had closed the moment he had pulled her back, she opened them again to find chaos' face mere inches away from her own. His unnatural, luminous blue eyes filled her vision. At this proximity, her emotion module was having difficulty reading him. It ran off random suggestions.

Apathy. Anger. Frustration. Desire.

None of the definitions were helpful in understanding the look in his eyes at that moment. Further analysis was interrupted by a sudden change in the hum. It had become much louder, and even more song-like. And now, it felt like it was coming from everywhere, vibrating throughout her chassis. Her malfunctioning sensors registered a significant increase in temperature, as well as a growing electromagnetic field. Although it could not be the case, chaos' eyes widened slightly, as if he could also detect these things.

Sweeping her up, and around, chaos continued guiding her in their dance. He did not bother arranging them in the previous position. KOS-MOS continued along with her arms around his neck, and he with his arms around her waist. None of her observations seemed to be cause for alarm. Any further investigation could wait. It felt more important to learn what it was that chaos was trying to teach her. 

Like a wave on the ocean, they moved together, floating and undulating through the singing silence. His eyes never left her sight, watching her closely. She was aware that humans normally didn't like being this close together. Especially among strangers, a good deal of personal space was expected to be respected. However, chaos did not seem to mind the close press of their bodies, or that their faces were nearly close enough to touch. He seemed very content, so much so, that his eyes were beginning to close.

The surroundings were almost non-existent. Apart from the glow of chaos' eyes and the warm harmony that was humming inside them, nothing else seemed to be real. Although her logic program told her that all was as it should be, and that they were still dancing across the floor, her sensors were in conflict. Even in motion, they were perfectly still, almost as if frozen in time. All was silent, even though she could hear singing. 

A small thought whispered through her. As illogical as it was, she could not tell if it was her own thought or that of chaos. The unlikely possibility of the latter did not seem to matter.

'I never want this to end.'  
__

I was thinking out loud  
One life's such a short time for love  
When a match made in heaven arrives  
Eternity is never enough

It's all been so simple 'til now  
There's no brilliance like beauty out there  
No knowledge as wise as the heart  
We all need reason to care

I need to dance with life  
Sweep you away into the night  
When there is no one else around  
I will make every day count

We need to dance with life  
Swim in the soul of your eyes  
'til we melt into the ground  
we need to dance with life

And we leave a brilliant light behind

We could lay on the ground  
We could look at that light in the sky  
Show the moon and the million stars  
The stars that we become when we die

I need to dance with life  
Sweep you away into the night  
When there is no one else around  
I will make every day count

We need to dance with life  
Swim in the soul of your eyes  
'til we melt into the ground  
Oh, we need to dance with life

And we leave a brilliant light behind

It's no secret how I feel  
This flesh and bone I love you is sealed  
To cover me up and hide the deal  
And the deal with me

To dance with life

Breathe the sweet fresh air  
And make every second your last  
And I'll touch you from the world I wake in  
Make the most of the present and the past

I need to dance with life  
Sweep you away into the night  
When there is no one else around  
I will make every day count

We need to dance with life  
Swim in the soul of your eyes  
'til we melt into the ground  
we need to dance with life

And we leave a brilliant light behind  


They might have been dancing for minutes, hours, days... KOS-MOS' internal clock was malfunctioning. Perhaps she was close to a complete system crash. 

No matter. She was more intrigued by the feel of his body held against hers. At least her pressure sensors were still working. She had never been this close to a human before. Not in this way. Humans were soft and delicate, and she rarely risked contact with them. It was usually unnecessary.

Carefully, she moved her hands down his back. Through the material, she could feel the muscles of his back. She stopped at the small of his back. Sliding her hands back up, and under his jacket, she traced the dip up the middle of his back, exploring every plane. Yes, she understood now. Humans were much more delicate than plates. She had to exercise much more control.

chaos now had a look on his face that suggested he was in pain. Were her pressure sensors malfunctioning after all? Had she miscalculated? Before KOS-MOS could draw away from him, he surged forward and buried his face against her neck. His arms tightened around her as if he were trying to pull her into himself.

KOS-MOS found herself closing her eyes...

An eternity later, chaos finally moved away. 

The song was gone. KOS-MOS' internal clock was working again. Incredibly, it was only minutes until dawn. The crew would be waking at any moment. Slowly opening her eyes, she focused on chaos, who did not look like someone who had danced all night. Serene and smiling, he displayed none of the passionate emotion from before.

The surroundings had returned. The ship was moving, and the engines were rumbling.

As he reluctantly slid his arms away, chaos rested his hands briefly on her stomach. Then as if he had touched something scalding, he jerked them away. His expression never changed, but a slight blush spread over his cheeks. KOS-MOS supposed he was showing signs of exhaustion after all. She also released him, and stepped back.

"That was very informative," she told him. "You were correct, this is a better method. However, I seem to be malfunctioning, and am in need of service."

"I could help you with that."

KOS-MOS paused, then gave a nod. 

Clasping his hands, chaos' eyes brightened. "Alright. Let's go." Even with his calm demeanor, to KOS-MOS he resembled a small child who had just realized they were about to receive sweets. 

"You're not a bad dancer," chaos continued as they headed for the maintenence lab. "If you like, there's a few moves I'd like to teach you. ...If you're interested."

"Yes. I would like to learn more of this technique."

"Then we'll continue this tomorrow night." chaos joined her on the lift, and they began to rise. As he watched her, KOS-MOS' emotion module once again scanned his face. The glowing green text of the database spun down in the corner of her vision, tossing out suggested definitions. Examining them, she decided her emotion module was possibly malfunctioning as well.

Fondness. Tenderness. Love.


End file.
